Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 88? ${3,5,6,8,12}$
Solution: By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $88$ by each of our answer choices. $88 \div 3 = 29\text{ R }1$ $88 \div 5 = 17\text{ R }3$ $88 \div 6 = 14\text{ R }4$ $88 \div 8 = 11$ $88 \div 12 = 7\text{ R }4$ The only answer choice that divides into $88$ with no remainder is $8$ $ 11$ $8$ $88$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $8$ are contained within the prime factors of $88$ $88 = 2\times2\times2\times11 8 = 2\times2\times2$ Therefore the only factor of $88$ out of our choices is $8$. We can say that $88$ is divisible by $8$.